


Омовение

by fandom Hell Related Things 2020 (HellRaleted), KisVani



Series: Hell Related, spec-kink [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Foot Fetish, Power Dynamics, Ruler of Hell Sabrina Spellman, foot washing, post-season 3, Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellRaleted/pseuds/fandom%20Hell%20Related%20Things%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Лилит не привыкать к взбалмошным владыкам Ада.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Hell Related, spec-kink [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910359
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Омовение

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: фут-фетиш, динамика власти.

Герцоги и маркизы, губернаторы и графы, принцы и рыцари — демоны всех рангов и со всех уголков Ада ждут свою королеву, чтобы решить насущные вопросы. Сабрина не приходит. У Лилит есть ответы, у Люцифера — предложения и планы, но демоны ворчат. Они хотят, чтобы королева хоть кивком подтвердила: она не против. Но Сабрины нет. Бродит по Стигийским Болотам, как шепчут на ухо Лилит верные духи. Или, возможно, кидает камни во Флеготон, как говорят мелкие черти, служащие Люциферу.

Демоны уходят, раздосадованные. Люцифер уговаривает нескольких маркизов обсудить планы, кажется, что-то касательно стен Дита. Лилит не знает, почему они так из-за них тревожатся. Еретиков и лжеучителей Земля порождает бесконечно, так что гробницы у стен Дита не оскудеют. Но она не против, чтобы Люцифер занялся чем-то ещё и прекратил постоянно посматривать на её живот, словно всё ждал, что его сын выскочит наружу, как те существа-пришельцы из глупого земного фильма.

Сабрина приходит, когда тронный зал пустеет. В её волосах ветки, подол платья заляпан грязью, обуви нет вовсе.

— Всё же Стигийские Болота? — спрашивает Лилит.

— Болота, — беззаботно отвечает Сабрина, на лице её цветёт мечтательная улыбка. — Немного Лес Самоубийц, ещё бродила у Флеготона. О! А потом застала огненный дождь в Горючих Песках!

— В Горючих Песках всегда идёт огненный дождь, — холодно отвечает Лилит.

Сабрина отмахивается от неё. Она проходит мимо, взбегает к трону и падает на него, перевесив грязные ноги через подлокотник. Невозможная девчонка.

— Королеве не подобает вести себя подобным образом, — говорит Лилит.

— Раз я — королева, то могу делать всё, что захочу. И уж точно имею право ходить по всем своим владениям!

Повинуясь знаку Лилит, мелкие духи приносят кувшин воды и тускло отсвечивающий медной зеленью таз.

— Нужно хотя бы смыть грязь, — терпеливо говорит Лилит, она подходит к трону, ставит таз и опускается на колени. — А потом тебе стоит переодеться.

Сабрина морщится, но перекидывает ноги, едва не зацепив Лилит, опускает их в пока пустой таз, задирает платье выше колен. Лилит медленно льёт ледяную воду, мстительно улыбаясь тому, как Сабрина вздрагивает от холода.

— Нельзя было хоть немного подогреть? — страдальчески спрашивает Сабрина.

— Терпение, — отвечает ей Лилит. — Воды Коцита не бывают тёплыми, но только они могут залечить раны от колючек со Стигийских Болот.

Она отставляет кувшин и опускает руки в холодную воду, смывая грязь, кровь, песок и Ад ведает что с ног Сабрины. Поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть нахмуренное лицо над собой.

Сабрина похожа на отца больше, чем хочется признавать. Она такая же, каким он был, пока падение не изменило его. Хорошо, что люди — не ангелы. Они могут грешить столько, сколько пожелают, и оставаться такими же внешне, словно всё ещё невинны… Во всяком случае, пока время не возьмёт своё. Сабрина прекрасна. Сабрина выглядит невинной. Сабрину хочется опорочить.

Лилит мягко массирует ступни, надавливает на пальцы, проводит по намечающимся, пусть ещё и не выступающим косточкам, прослеживает венки. Приподнимает ногу над тазом и целует льдисто-холодную кожу.

Сабрина выдыхает и дёргается, не удержи Лилит её ноги — перевернула бы таз и залила подножие трона и её саму. Лилит смеётся, прежде чем коснуться языком между большим пальцем и остальными. На одной ноге, на другой. Сабрина не останавливает её, только откидывается на спинку трона и сжимает подлокотники так, что костяшки пальцев на руках белеют.

— Если ты будешь делать это каждый раз, как я испачкаю ноги, — говорит Сабрина, — то я стану бродить по Аду постоянно.

— Я надеюсь, что несколько дней ты не захочешь никуда уходить, — отвечает Лилит и, приподняв ногу, прикусывает стопу Сабрины.

Таз всё-таки переворачивается и со звоном катится по полу, отброшенный в сторону.


End file.
